Confederation of Southern States
A secessionist state born from the chaos of the Equestrian civil war, the southern ponies must now decide how to move forward. Will they become the shining beacon of democracy on this war-torn continent, just like many in the confederation dream? Or will their freedom be once again usurped by forces who would claim their land as their own? Lore United from the toils of the Civil War, the Confederation of South States has unilaterally declared it's secession from the Equestrian heartland. The nation has claimed to believe in the rights of its constituent states and ponies within them as well as supporting the values of Equestrian democracy. However all is not well for the young republic, as various different factions strive for power, from the remaining Equestrian loyalist, disobeying every order and law, to Rockfeller and his bussinesspony backers, and there still remains the question of what to do with the buffalos. They have declared the important frontier trade city, Appleloosa, as their new capital. Declaring their independence under J.D. Neighvis, the leader of the Coltlumbia party, mainly known for it's advocation for Southern independence, the secessionist state will have to navigate both forming a military and political turmoil if they wish to preserve their freedom in the storm that is the Equestrian Civil War. Starting Situation The Buffalo Question For centuries, the stubborn of the south have resisted Equestrian expansionism into the arid interior of southwestern Equestria. In recent times land disputes between Equestrian frontiersmen and the buffalo tribes led to an explosion of racial tensions between the two species. However, with the assistance of The Element Bearers, an uneasy settlement was made between the two parties which so far has allowed for relatively peaceful coexistence with the buffalo. As of the current situation, the buffalo have been known to be sitting idly on top of a massive untapped oil well, and have shown a newfound fervor to maintain independence since the start of the Civil War, even retaking some of their lost territories. Now the Confederation must make a choice on how to resolve the issue of these stubborn tribals and what their fate will be in the new southern states. Friends or foes? The Northern War War rages in the north between supporters of Celestia and Luna. Though the outcome may be of great importance to the fate of the States, they do not have the power from their starting position to intervene in the conflict. The State of the Nation At its inception, the Confederation is made up of people disgruntled with the overreaching and in their eyes, inadequate or misrepresenting influence of the Canterlot government. The first task of the new state is to decide how their country should be run, whoever assumes this position will also have to contend with the issue of the lack of a centralized military and the generally undeveloped Southern economy, balancing needed prosperity with the constant threat of either Celestria or Nightmare moon deciding they want their Wayward province back. Gameplay and Strategy With our newly declared independence, various problems within the confederation will need to be addressed. Loyalist Disobedience Confederate Constitution Convention The first matter at hoof is to create a new, fair constitution for the Confederation. However, various issues and topics are bound to rise during it's making, and various sides have different ideas as to how to approach them. ; Amendment 1: On the status of sympathisers with foreign Sovereigns This amendment would make it illegal to propose or advocate, that the confederation be placed as a subject under foreign ruler. * Add the amendment - Royalism will be made illegal, and cannot exercise political power. Royalist will lose 5% influence and you will lose 5% stability. Blocks the royalist path. * Refuse the amendment - Royalist will be able to exercise political power. Royalist gain 5% influence. ; Amendment 2: On the right to private ownership of firearms The amendment would make it possible for anypony to own private firearms. However, many pointed out that allowing the enemies of the state to acquire firearms in this fragile political environment would be a bad move, and that it instead be changed, so that only those proven trustworthy and loyal be allowed to own firearms. * Add the amendment - The proposal passes without alteration. Gain 5% base stability and 50 political power. Unlocks "The Right To Bear Arms" Army path. * Amend the amendment - The amendment passes with alteration. Lose 10% base stability and 50 political power. Unlocks "The National Security Act" Army path. ; Amendment 3: On the continuity of prior state laws in the new Republic This amendment will make all previous regulations set in place by the Canterlot administration irrelevant. However, there are voices calling for at least some of them to be left in place, to allow a balanced economy. Some of the more extreme ones have called for the amendment to be scrapped entirely and for the regulations to stay as they were. * Add the amendment - Royalist will gain 10% influence. Will unlock the "No Regulations, No Limits" economy path. * Alter the amendment - Royalist will gain 5% influence. Lose 30 political power. Gains national spirit "Moderate Regulation", which grants +0.10 political power cost, 3% consumer goods and +5% construction speed. Unlocks "The Sober Middle Ground" economy path. * Scrap the amendment - Lose 5% stability and 50 political power. Gains national spirit "Heavy Regulation", which grants +0.15 political power cost, 6% consumer goods and +10% construction speed. Unlocks the "Top-Down Regulation" economy path. National Focus The Confederation's focus tree consists of four major components at the start: a political tree, an army tree, a economic tree, and a small air and navy tree. Each political path is associated with an additional more advanced political tree, which is unlocked and revealed underneath the original political tree after the First Elections are completed. Initially, all trees are locked save for the political tree. Starting the first focus "Confederate Constitutional Convention" will launch the constitutional convention events seen above. Finishing the focus will unlock all other trees. The First Election There are three major parties that can win the first Confederate election. The royalist Equestrian Sun Party, the neutral pro-independence Coltlumbia Party, and the harmonist pro-Independence Harmony-Unity Party. The Equestrian Sun Party will not be available if they are banned in Amendment 1. For the Republic O Ubi Campi Felici Loyal to the Queen Rockfeller in Command The Buffalo In The Room If either Coltlumbia or Harmony-Unity is elected, then they can try to solve the Buffalo Question, unlocking the other side of the political tree. There are three paths to deal with the Buffalos: *Manifest Destiny: Gain a war goal on the Buffalo Chiefdom, and core their territories. This is the only path available for a Fascist Confederation. *Dictate Terms: Offer the Buffalo Chiefdom a deal. If they accept (the AI-controlled Chiefdom will always accept), the Confederation will annex but not core the Chiefdom. This path also grants the "Buffalo Code Talkers" national spirit, giving +5% research speed and +5% encryption. *Fraternity and Peace: Offer the Buffalo Chiefdom a deal. If they accept (the AI-controlled Chiefdom will always accept), the Confederation puppets the Chiefdom. If they refuse, the Confederation gets a puppet war goal. This path also grants the "Multicultural Army" national spirit, giving +5% organization and +2% recruitable non-core population. Completing either of the three paths remove the "The Buffalo Question" negative spirit. The Southern Economy Depending on the choice made in Amendment 3, one of three economy paths will be unlocked. For the central block of focuses (excluding the agriculture and oil paths to the sides), all three path grants 2x 100% industry research bonuses, 4 civilian factories and 5 military factories, and 2 additional research slots. Differences between the paths include: *'No Regulations, No Limits': Grants an electronics research bonus, 4 infrastructure in eastern Confederation, and Colt Arms design company. *'The Sober Middle Ground': Grants an excavation research bonus, 4 infrastructure in western and eastern Confederation for a total of 8, and both Colt Arms and Rearington design companies. *'Top-Down Regulation': Grants a construction research bonus, 4 infrastructure in western Confederation, and Rearington design company. ; Physiocracy Located to the left side of the central block of economy focuses, this side path focuses on Southern agriculture, and has two sides. *'The Apple Barons': Exclusive to "No Regulations, No Limits". Loyalists become 5% more popular, -10% stability, -5% consumer good factories, +5% recruitable population factor, +0.10 daily political power gain. *'Pioneer Farming': Exclusive to "The Sober Middle Ground" and "Top-Down Regulation". Loyalists become 5% less popular, +10% base stability, +200,000 ponypower, 8 building slots, and 100 political power. "Physiocracy" itself grants 2x 100% research bonus for early Earth Pony Sapper and Excavation technologies, and normal excavation technologies. ; Pumped a Lot of 'pane in Junction Located to the right side of the central bloc of economy focuses, this side path focuses on Southern oil, and has two sides. *'Support the Barons': Exclusive to "No Regulations, No Limits". Loyalists become 5% more popular, 1x 100% research bonus for Excavation Technologies, and 24 oil production. *'Break Up the Racket': Exclusive to "The Sober Middle Ground" and "Top-Down Regulation". Loyalists become 5% less popular, 1x 100% research bonus for Synthetic Resources, 1x 100% research bonus for Rubber Processing, 12 rubber production and 12 chromium production. "Desert Reserves" is shared between both paths, and grants 24 oil production. "Pumped a Lot of 'pane in Junction" itself grants 1x 100% research bonus for Excavation Technologies and Synthetic Resources. Grand Army of the Confederacy ; Field Marshal There are three mutually exclusive options for a new Field Marshal (who will also become a Chief of Army option), each corresponding to a path in the Army tree. * Stewed Apple: 2x 100% research bonus for Reconnaissance Company, national spirit Probing Attacks (Infantry Equipment Breakthrough +5%), 2x 100% research bonus for RADAR, Encryption, and Decryption, and 1x 100% research bonus for Armor technology. Apple as Chief of Army grants +15.0% division speed. * Trotbert E. Neigh: National spirit "Seize The Initiative" (Divisions speed +7.50%), national spirit "Experienced Trench-Diggers" (Entrenchment speed +10.0%, max entrenchment +1.0), national spirit "Neigh's Great Recruitment Drive" (Recruitable population 2.00%), and national spirit "Loyal To The Marse" (Division organization +5.0%). Neigh as Chief of Army grants +12.0% division recovery rate. * Stone Wall: 2x 100% research bonus for AT and AA, national spirit "Fire Discipline" (Infantry equipment soft attack +10%, Artillery soft attack +5%), +5.0% division defense, and 2x 100% research bonus for Field Hospitals. Stone Wall as Chief of Army grants +15.00% division defense. ; Land Doctrine Depending on the choice made in Amendment 2, either "The Right To Bear Arms" (far left branch of the Army tree) or "The National Security Act" path (far right branch of the Army tree) is unlocked. Each branch has two mutually exclusive sub-branches, each corresponding to one land doctrine. *'The Right To Bear Arms': Unlocked if Amendment 2 is not altered. This path offers +10% Infantry Equipment reliability and 1x 100% research bonuses for Armor Technology. **'Rely On Numbers' (Mass Assault): 2x 100% research bonus for Mass Assault land doctrine, 2x 100% research bonus for Infantry Weapons. **'Old Rebel Yell' (Mobile Warfare): 2x 100% research bonus for Mobile Warfare land doctrine, 1x 100% research bonus for both Motorized and Infantry Weapons. *'The National Security Act': Unlocked if Amendment 2 is altered so that only the loyal are granted firearms. This path offers +0.10 daily political power gain and 2x 100% research bonuses for Magical Technology. There are two sub-branches in this path: **'Gunsmoke' (Superior Firepower): 2x 100% research bonus for Superior Firepower land doctrine, 2x 100% research bonus for Support Artillery. **'Southern Redoubts' (Grand Battleplan): 2x 100% research bonus for Grand Battleplan land doctrine, 2x 100% research bonus for Engineers Technology. The final focus in the Army tree grants 2x 100% Land Doctrine research bonus. Air and Sea The air and navy tree is rather simple, granting research bonuses, military structures, and supportive national spirits. Technology The technologies available at the beginning of the civil war are the same as Equestria. See Equestria#Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Конфедерация Южных Штатов Category:Countries